


Statements

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [28]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boundaries, Communication, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship Discussions, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Riona & Juliet still have to give their statements after Yin kidnapped them, and Riona & Shawn have some things to talk about regarding their relationship.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Statements

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day after "Mr. Yin Presents". Or, the same day? They slept between the end of MYP and this. Also follows "The Truth" in this series.

Riona hadn’t actually slept, even after Shawn insisted that they sleep. She rested against him, the way she did when he was recovering from getting shot, but she didn’t sleep. Even in Shawn’s arms, all she could feel were Yin’s hands, so she just clung to her boyfriend and listened to his heartbeat.

Shawn slept for a few hours, until the Sun was really streaming through the window and making his face start to pucker because it was invading his sleep. Riona couldn’t help but smile at the face he was making, and since he was starting to stir, she kissed at his jawline.

“Your house is bright,” he mumbled.

“We can get blackout curtains if it’s easier for you,” she replied. “I just never bothered with my sleep habits.”

“Or lack thereof,” Shawn said with a raised eyebrow.

“That was implied.” She smiled at him. “I’d very much like to kiss you.”

“Mmm. Please do. Just don’t be upset at the morning breath.” He grinned and pulled at her waist, helping fix the distance between them.

Riona caressed his jaw and kissed him gently, and he smiled lazily against her lips, holding her tight. She still couldn’t believe that they were finally, actually on the same page. She knew they had to talk about boundaries and things like that, but she could call him her boyfriend, and that meant a lot to her.

“We didn’t change your ring yet, did we?” he asked.

Riona melted into his chest. He really was perfect. She held out her right hand to him, and he pulled her Claddagh ring off and turned it around so that the heart would be facing towards her before putting it back on her finger. He kissed her knuckles when he was done. She flushed slightly before she gave him another kiss, cupping his face between her hands.

“I think that we have to go to the police station,” Riona said. “Finish giving statements and get my things that were in McNabb’s cruiser.”

Shawn nodded. “Yeah, we should probably do that.”

Riona sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. Shawn echoed her yawn, and Riona couldn’t help but smile. She could very much get used to this. Seeing him all disheveled and tangled up in the sheets was quite a nice sight. She pulled out of bed, and she started to get ready. She could feel Shawn’s eyes on her, and she turned to look at him.

“What?” she asked, unable to tell what his expression was trying to convey.

“You’re magical,” he replied. “Can’t I just watch my girlfriend as she does her routine?”

Riona smiled, moved back to the bed, and kissed him again. She then went about her routine as usual, complete with picking Freyja up for snuggles. The cat wanted food, though, and obliged for snuggles just long enough to give Riona some love, and then she jumped from Riona’s arms and headed towards the kitchen. Riona laughed and shrugged at Shawn.

“Well, I’ll never have to worry about if she’s been fed or not, will I?” Shawn asked.

“Oh, no. She will definitely make it known that she has not had food.”

Riona followed Freyja downstairs, filled up the cat’s bowl, and she felt Shawn wrap his arms around her from behind. She leaned into his chest, and she just closed her eyes. She desperately wanted to stop feeling Yin’s hands and the coarse rope and the stiff support beam of the pier.

“Do you want to drive?” Shawn asked, gesturing to her keys beside the door.

“Mmm. Normally, I would, but since I _didn’t_ sleep last night, how about you drive?”

Shawn chuckled and kissed her temple, releasing her from his arms, but then he took her hand in his. Riona was glad for the contact, and she clung to him the entire ride to the police station.

~*~

“Juliet!” Riona exclaimed upon entering the police station.

“Riona!” Juliet opened her arms and took three strides, and then they were hugging.

Riona was so glad to see that the other woman was okay. Shawn still hadn’t told her exactly what had happened with Juliet, beyond that she was taken too, and that Gus and Lassie had made sure she was safe.

“Are you doing okay?” Juliet asked as they parted.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Exhausted, but fine. I’m sure Shawn’ll make sure I sleep tonight,” she replied. “How about you?”

“I’m okay. I didn’t really sleep either.” She shrugged. “I’m just glad that they got to you, too. I told them they still had time.”

Riona nodded. “Shawn saw me,” she said softly, glancing at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eyes.

Shawn came closer and looked over Juliet. “Jules, I am _so_ sorry,” he said softly.

“Shawn, you have nothing to be sorry about. No one could have known what he was planning.”

Shawn put a finger to his temple. “I could have. I _should_ have. Yang targeted my mom. Why wouldn’t Yin make it personal, too?”

Riona frowned, and both she and Juliet put a hand on Shawn. He wrapped one arm around both of them.

“Dr. Gallagher,” Lassie greeted with a small smile. “O’Hara. If you two are ready to make your statements, the Chief wants it done in her office.”

Riona nodded, and she and Juliet took each other’s hands to lend strength as they went to relive the traumatic night.

~*~

Riona and Shawn got back to her place, and Riona immediately tugged Shawn back upstairs to the bed. She curled up in his arms and hid against his chest. Shawn stroked her hair, whispering words that she barely understood half the time, but sometimes she would catch him literally saying the most random thing. But then she heard him saying “mi estrella”, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“You know, maybe we should set some ground rules for our expectations and boundaries,” she said softly.

“Yeah.” He kissed the top of her head. “I, uh, I want to take things slow, Ri. My whole life, I’ve been good at first dates and rounding the bases, and this isn’t a game anymore. I can’t _screw up_ with you. If we don’t work out as a couple, I want it to be because we just aren’t romantically compatible, and that we’ll still be friends. I don’t want to move too fast or do the wrong thing and hurt you.”

Riona glanced up at him. “We can do that,” she said. “I’m scared about this, too. And I fell for you pretty much right from the start, so if I go too fast, tell me to slow down. Whatever happens, we need to be able to communicate, and that’s the one thing that we’ve actually managed to do right with whatever else is happening.”

Shawn nodded. “You’re right. That’s how we became friends at all. I’ve always been able to talk to you.”

She smiled and leaned up, and he rubbed his nose against hers before giving her the kiss she wanted.

“So, going slow. Obviously we’re not going to live together any time soon, but given everything that happened with Yin, can I ask that you stay here for a few days?” She hid against his chest again.

“I’m not going anywhere. Except we _will_ have to get me some more clothes, and I’ll probably ride my bike over so that we’re not bound to just your car for transportation.”

“Thanks.” Her voice was very soft.

“Any time,” he replied. “What sort of things do you have available from your garden? I can whip up some salsa for us if you’ve got some tortilla chips.”

Riona let out a small _mmm_ and gave him a happy squeeze. The man did like his food, so she wasn’t surprised he was hungry. “Let’s go out and look.”

“Deal.”


End file.
